


Homecoming

by PvtSnail



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends, we need this right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: Raelle still has to serve in the Witch Army to protect Scylla and keep her free.Prompt: Like those soldier homecoming videos except make it Raelle and Scylla.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 18
Kudos: 212





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW it's been a HOT minute since I've written anything, and that I haven't updated my other work.  
> However, I saw a video like this and just immediately thought of Raelle and Scylla  
> I will eventually update my other work, but I have a few ideas for other fluff stuffs which I think we ALL need right now after these last few episodes :))
> 
> Also applying for college housing/ap tests suck

It had been six months since Raelle was deployed out to some unknown place in the world to fight the remaining Spree Cells that still existed throughout the globe. Scylla had been waiting patiently everyday, clinging to every letter found in the mailbox, every phone call she’d been granted. 

By the end of the first month Raelle’s clothes ceased to smell of her scent. The dip on her side of the bed had risen, and Scylla found she desperately would cling to a pillow at night, if only to mock the presence of her wife, but it just wasn’t the same. 

Around the third month mark Scylla found herself picking up new hobbies. She wasn’t the best gardener, and many of her plants had died, but she persisted. Her garden was filled with flowers, and vegetables that had already had a small bit of decay in them. Raelle would be great at gardening Scylla would think to herself, the fixer would be so gentle with the buds, easily transferring them to maturity. Scylla tried baking, but she found she didn’t have the patience for it. After trying to make one starter five different times she flung her arms up into the air and threw it out with a huff of annoyance. 

At month four Scylla had been visited by Tally, who crashed in their spare bedroom. Tally was sent home early from the unit’s deployment, much to Tally’s distaste, however taking one look at Scylla she knew the girl needed someone. When Tally saw Scylla’s garden she smiled and offered to help, soon Tally would come over almost everyday when she didn’t have to report in for Fort Salem, and the pair would laugh as they worked. Tally told Scylla of all the embarrassing stories from her deployment about Raelle. The night the showers stopped working and Raelle had just come back from the field being soaked in mud, and when one night they pretended to do a fire drill and woke up a half naked Raelle, only to make her rush out into the yard screaming “Fire” until she realized it was the dead of night. They all had dish duty for two weeks straight afterwards, but it was one of the funniest things they did. 

After being in Scylla and Raelle’s home for a month Tally was called to return back to the unit, they needed her abilities on the front lines again. Scylla handed Tally four months worth of letters to give to Raelle, and one of her shirts so that the girl would have a piece of her at night. Scylla drove her to the airport and hugged her tightly goodbye, a little disappointed she’d lost her gardening buddy. 

Month five was the worst for Scylla. The unit went dead for weeks, the letters abruptly stopping. She had to calm herself down, before she spiraled. This was the month where she’d find herself tracing an “S” into her palm almost constantly, and Scylla cursed herself for not thinking of asking Raelle to reciprocate the link onto her own palm. Either way she could still feel Raelle was alive, it was a small buzzing feeling that was always running in the back of her head. Scylla would check the mail every day finding nothing waiting for her, until finally after three weeks of silence she found three letters waiting for her. The tears had immediately streamed, and she sat down next to the mailbox to read them all. 

Raelle grumbled in the first letter, annoyed about something Abigail had done, as well as tired from how much pain she’d had to take on healing wounded soldiers, and the fact that she hadn’t been told they were going to infiltrate the base so soon. The second letter Raelle outpoured her love, she’d been able to read the majority of Scylla’s letters, having not been able to get any from Scylla for security reasons. Raelle told her she kept Scylla’s shirt in her pack, sneaking a hit of it’s scent whenever her unit settled down for the day out in the field. The third letter Raelle was practically screaming with joy, she would be returning home in a few weeks, and couldn’t wait to hold Scylla in her arms again. 

Today was the day that Raelle would be returning home. The end of the six month long deployment that Raelle was sent on. Scylla found herself up bright and early, already busying herself with her plants before tidying her appearance out of sheer nerves. The drive to the airport was too long, and Scylla was bustling with anxiety, looking at the clock every five minutes or so. Desperate to see her wife again. 

Inside the airport people were lined up with signs, civilians on the sidelines of barricades holding patriotic posters and flowers. Scylla pushed her way through to the front of the barricade, craning her neck at the closed doors and swallowing thickly. When the doors opened the crowd burst into applause and cheers, but Scylla stayed silent, her lips pressed together, and her eyes searching through the witches in uniform. The witches looked tired, but proud at the gathering for them, the civilians crying louder as more waves of soldiers came through. Scylla kept calm, despite her heart racing, desperately trying to find her girl in the crowd. 

Just as the doubt and fear started to settle in her stomach a puff of blond, braided hair caught her view, and Scylla roared out a cheer with the crowd. Watching as Abigail, Tally, and Raelle came into her view. The three looked tired, Raelle more than ever, but together they looked strong and healthy. 

“Rae!” Scylla screamed, damning the barricade in front of her. Raelle’s head popped up, and searched the crowd, their eyes locked and without thinking Raelle dropped whatever bags were in her hands and ran. Scylla watched with joy as her soldier ran to her, pulling Scylla over the barrier and hugging onto her tightly. She heard shouts of security but an agitated Abigail silenced them, letting the pair reconcile. 

Scylla pressed her face into Raelle’s neck, inhaling the scent she’d almost forgotten. Raelle’s strong arms clutched so tightly that Scylla was afraid she wouldn’t be able to breathe, but it would be a happy death if she was in her girl’s arms. Tears poured out of her eyes, wettening Raelle’s uniform, and slowly she pulled away to take in Raelle’s face.

“Now I am a lucky lady.” Raelle muttered, pouring some cession drawl into her voice, Scylla’s eyes flashed dangerously into Raelle’s. 

“My girl got all dolled up for me, didn’t she?” Scylla bit her lip, unable to help the smile on her face. 

“Just kiss me already.” Scylla replied, earning another smirk from Raelle.

“Yes ma’am.” Their lips met, and their longing poured out, desperate to feel the other. A cheer rose out from the crowd as the pair collided, both smiled, knowing they were the reason. Eventually a cough sounded and the pair pulled away, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment longer.

“Okay shitbirds, lets keep it moving.” Abigail called out, and Raelle pulled away, grabbing her bags in one hand to hold Scylla’s hand despite Scylla’s protest that she could at least carry a few. Raelle brushed it aside, only to drop one as they continued walking, giving Scylla a victory smile as she carried the fallen bag in her right hand, just to keep holding Raelle’s left. 

By the time they reached the car and had it loaded with everyone’s bags the sun was beginning to set. After Tally complained she was hungry they found their way to a drive through and continued towards the house. Abigail and Tally crashed in the spare bedroom for the night, with Abigail asking Raelle to keep whatever she and Scylla did quiet. Raelle rolled her eyes and told her she wouldn’t make any promises before finding Scylla outside. 

Scylla was crouched, looking at her garden softly, there was a little bit of decay on one of the leaves and she frowned slightly at it. No matter how hard she’d tried there was still a little death in everything. She heard footsteps approach her, and smiled as Raelle sat down next to her.

“This is new.” 

“Do you like it?” Raelle was quiet, and Scylla looked over at her, watching as she took in the garden in its entirety. 

“It's beautiful, like you.” Scylla couldn’t help the smile as she reached out to kiss Raelle’s cheek. 

“Tally helped me with it, I’m not that good but-”

“It’s perfect. Maybe we could go to the store and I’ll build you a fence for it?” Scylla’s eyes shined, and she nodded, resting her head slightly on the blondes’ shoulder.

“I missed you.” 

“I spent every day thinking of you.” Raelle admitted, “I almost walked into a mine, when Tally came back.” 

“You need to be safe out there! I can’t lose you.” Raelle hushed her, pressing kisses to her forehead.   
  


“I’m not going anywhere Scyl. Besides, they won’t deploy me for at least another four months, and I get two weeks off. I’m right here.” Scylla sighed and laid into Raelle more, the two relaxed onto the grass and looped up at the stars dancing in the sky, finally feeling at peace.


End file.
